Fan:The Legendary Super Ultimates
The Legendary Super Ultimates are the pinnacles of absolute power, fear, and triumph. Controlling one of these Digimon is said to be impossible, and their overall powers and influence over the Digital World is said to be the stuff of Legends. As identified by the title, all Digimon in this group are of Super Ultimate or higher. Never once are they considered Mega Level for that would shame them for all eternity, and smite those who dare attempt to classify them as such. The Digimon in this group vary depending on the continuity they're placed in, but usually at least an entire trio of sets exist within this group. Members The Legendary Super Ultimates have first existed since around early 2010 in real life, in which the first of them to be designed was Cobaldramon, who also holds record for my first Digimon character ever designed by default. Brondramon came to be a few days later, but in terms of artwork updates, Cobaldramon was the hardest to update with each revision made to it. Afterwards, many other Digimon of similar power soon followed with their creation. Digimon in this group usually bear an Insignia resembling or identical to the Insignia of their own group, be it on parts of their armor, or actually the design of their irises. Another trait that a majority of them have in common is their weakness to Anti-Dramon Weaponry. SOME, however, can completely nullify the Anti-Dramon weakness in exchange to being more vulnerable to damage from other attacks. These individuals are generally not as powerful as the others, but are still capable of putting up a fight in the right conditions. Brondramon Brondramon is a Light Dragon Digimon based on a Chinese Dragon, Snake Charming, and a real world Twilight. It is an extremely powerful Digimon far stronger than most Virus digimon would ever dream of becoming. As a Super Ultimate, it's power is near unmatched and rival by only very few Digimon. It's only known rival is Cobaldramon, who is said, when both were to meet, would cause the end of the Digital World in their battle against each other. The chances of this meeting is near impossible, however, as a Twilight and Eclipse almost never occur at the same time in the Digital World. It is referred to as the "Bronze Twilight", due to the fact the Twilight that signals it's appearance is more bronze or gold in color compared to in real life. Despite being a Light Dragon Digimon, it actually has very little in common with other Light Dragon Digimon. This is actually referring to the fact ancient Digital World Legends call both Brondramon and Cobaldramon the "Dragons of Light". It's body lies hidden in sacred pots because it's body is believed to be too long to render on most hardware, so it's actual body length is a mystery. It shares the distinction of the first two B/C Digimon designed along with Cobaldramon. Cobaldramon Cobaldramon is a Light Dragon Digimon based on a Lernaean Hydra and a real world Solar Eclipse. It is an extremely powerful Digimon far stronger than most Virus digimon would ever dream of becoming. As a Super Ultimate, it's power is near unmatched and rival by only very few Digimon. It's only known rival is Brondramon, who is said, when both were to meet, would cause the end of the Digital World in their battle against each other. The chances of this meeting is near impossible, however, as a Eclipse and Twilight almost never occur at the same time in the Digital World. It is referred to as the "Cobalt Eclipse", due to the fact the blueish glow of light from the rim of a Solar Eclipse that signals it's appearance compared to an actual eclipse in real life. Despite being a Light Dragon Digimon, it actually has very little in common with other Light Dragon Digimon. This is actually referring to the fact ancient Digital World Legends call both Brondramon and Cobaldramon the "Dragons of Light". It shares the distinction of the first two B/C Digimon designed along with Brondramon. Jadedramon Jadedramon... Just the idea that this Digimon survived a cataclysmic event that destroyed every other Digimon native to the Digital World that Brondramon and Cobaldramon were originally from, and is apparently nothing but a rotting, frozen corpse that somehow infiltrated Yggdrasill's Domain is something that is just disturbing to everyone's mind, especially with whatever dark, murderous implication this abomination gives off... Great lengths go to hide it's existence, since in it's timeline, pretty much all of the Royal Knights are deceased, and there is nothing to do but to hide the fact this Digimon exists and hope it will stay out of Digital World. According to rumor, it once battled both Brondramon and Cobaldramon at once, but it's secret technique (In addition to it's X-Antibody) allowed it to effectively freeze both opposing Digimon solid until they were nearly destroyed as a result. There's no telling what kind of damage this thing may be doing in Yggdrasill's Domain, as anybody who IS brave enough to look has never returned, and all footage of Jadedramon's exact location within the place cannot properly register due to it's glittering scales obscuring recording and photographic devices that lack the proper lense type to essentially get evidence about a walking, living Aurora. Not even the Demon Lords appear to want to attempt to attack this thing, mostly due to the claims that no Mega Level Digimon has ever been able to get near it without so much as freezing solid... Truly, this creature is something that the entire Digital World fears in a time of crisis... Stellerdramon 12 years is a long time, long enough time for billions of concepts for The Grand One to create and billions that get scrapped each time. However, after 12 chaotic years, two prototype Digimon were created to form the basis of a new game. Finally, the designs of the Legendary Stellerdramon and it's nemesis Photondramon were born. Several times the size of blimp, Stellerdramon is the perfect offensive powerhouse, and much faster than it's counterpart Photondramon. It was born deep in space when several supernovas occurred at once and formed the Digi-Eggs that would hatch into it's Fresh Stage, which Photondramon also shares. It's twin star cannons are placed on it's tail and another on the back of it's head. Compared to Photondramon, which formed in superheated environments in space, Stellerdramon formed in icy cold environments. It has access to special Ammunition, fittingly dubbed Ammo Silos due to their size, which are placed inside the tail cannon, and while it alone uses them as ammo for a powerful laser attack, the Silos themselves can ALSO be detonated with a special password that is usually linked to human attempts to destroy the Digital World instead. They're popularly used to destroy entire star regions in Grandis's universe by an unnamed alien race, but they're expensive to acquire as production of them had ceased when Stellerdramon and Photondramon both perished for unknown reasons. Photondramon 12 years is a long time, long enough time for billions of concepts for The Grand One to create and billions that get scrapped each time. However, after 12 chaotic years, two prototype Digimon were created to form the basis of a new game. Finally, the designs of the Legendary Photondramon and it's nemesis Stellerdramon were born. Several times larger than a football stadium, it favors Defense and HP and takes hits better than Stellerdramon. It was born deep in space when several supernovas occurred at once and formed the Digi-Eggs that would hatch into it's Fresh Stage, which Stellerdramon also shares. It's twin star cannons are placed on it's tail, and when activated, the point forward by extended cables that allow them to take aim at opponents. Compared to Stellerdramon, which formed in icy cold environments in space, Photondramon formed in superheated environments. It has access to special Ammunition, fittingly dubbed Ammo Silos due to their size, which are placed inside the tail cannon, and while it alone uses them as ammo for a powerful laser attack, the Silos themselves can ALSO be detonated with a special password that is usually linked to human attempts to destroy the Digital World instead. They're popularly used to destroy entire star regions in Grandis's universe by an unnamed alien race, but they're expensive to acquire as production of them had ceased when Stellerdramon and Photondramon both perished for unknown reasons. Mortalidramon Mortalidramon is a newcomer who has shown up in the Digimon Adventure 02 Universe at some point after the Epilogue. Not much is currently known about it, but it inhabits a location called "Eden's Rift", alongside two other, currently unknown Digimon who are also Super Ultimate Dramon type Digimon. In contrast to most Super Ultimates in this category, it's slightly resistant to Anti-Dramon weaponry due to a regeneration ability it has, but it's inconsistent on how resistant to attacks it is; it can shrug off the Dramon Killers from WarGreymon just fine, but it CANNOT withstand an onslaught from VictoryGreymon's Dramon Breaker. Inhabiting the legendary Eden's Rift, which is said to be the very bloodstream of Dragoramon's former body that was said to be destroyed before the events of Digimon Classic, Dragoramon's own blood had resulted in the creation of very violent, monstrous Digimon. Among the most powerful was Mortalidramon, a Vaccine Attribute Super Ultimate Digimon whose powers seem to be more based on an aquatic lifestyle, but with the swift movements of a big cat at the same time. Many Digimon located in the Eden's Rift are able to survive underwater, as is required since the primary entrances to Eden's Rift are located within deep ocean trenches, Digital World or Real World. Mortalidramon was not necessarily born from Dragoramon's blood alone, however, as in-order for it's creation to have worked, the Data of several other Digimon were to be utilized for it's creation. The combination of Dragomon, Armageddemon, and MaloMyotismon, two of which deceased villains and one of which being a still living villain, Mortalidramon's attribute of Vaccine is said to be very unusual. Indeed all of the Eden's Rift Digimon display very odd traits, but this is certainly one of the more odd ones, since a majority of Eden's Rift Digimon are either Virus or Data, though mostly the former. Trapokrodramon Trapokrodramon is a very odd Super Ultimate at best. It's Data Fusion which created it, which at first, doesn't appear to make any sense whatsoever, appears to be primarily based on opponents that T.K. himself has directly come face to face with, primarily Devimon and Myotismon out of the three. Whatever the meaning of Trapokrodramon's creation means, it doesn't matter, since it's basically designed to destroy all Hope that there could ever be. Whatever kind of damages it's capable of causing, though, appear to be highly limited to mental issues, as Trapokrodramon is physically the weakest Super Ultimate out of the bunch; a Mega Level Digimon all on it's own can fully stand a chance against Trapokrodramon with no difficulties. The reason? Trapokrodramon has been severely damaged in it's lungs, meaning several enhancements had to be made in-order to allow it to breath. Yes, it is agile in combat, but having to stop and breath in between attacks is a serious problem for itself. However, rather than relying on direct combat, it instead chooses to more or less taunt it's targets into a false sense of security, before managing to take them by surprise. It's DigiCore is also exposed in it's actual head's mouth, and appears to be powered by the lifeforce of whatever or whoever ends up the ultimate victim of Trapokrodramon's plans..... Overall, this particular Super Ultimate is fairly weak and not much of a true threat in the short term. Comparing it to, say, Jadedramon would essentially be comparing Numemon, one of the weakest Champions, to Angemon, one of the strongest. It has a wider range of attacks compared to the others, but it lacks sufficient stamina to make use of these attacks. Umbradramon Umbradramon is the final form and missing true form of a shed, reanimated Digimon shell known as Huskdramon. After acquiring so much power, Umbradramon shed it's former shell as it Hyper Digivolved into a new form altogether, as well as leaving Huskdramon behind as a separate entity that it shares a hive mind with. Umbradramon is noted as switching between a bipedal and quadrupedal stance on a dime, the former of which causes Umbradramon's wings to wrap around it in the form of a shadowy cloak. Umbradramon is a special case of a Digimon in that it entirely lacks any type of visual senses; it has no eyes whatsoever. It instead navigates the terrain around it by detecting sound, smell, and touch to properly see what's around it, and it is very sensitive in the former two senses in particular. Due to it's sensitive senses of hearing and smell, it can easily be startled if a sudden, loud noise or pungent scent is suddenly within range of it without warning, which can cause Umbradramon to retreat into the shadows from which it stands and disappear. Umbradramon's fighting style is not known very well, because of the fact barely any chances to study it were given until it had emerged from Huskdramon as it's current, final form as a Legendary Super Ultimate.